


amuse me

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other, Time To Retrieve A Guzma And Bring Him Home For Dinner, fluffy arguing, gotta go back to po town cause he's wandered off there, he's being Edgy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: “You can stay here and keep runnin’ that trap of yours. Y’know. To amuse me.”You walk back up to the makeshift throne and sit back down. He glances up at the sound and movement.“…What’re you doing.”You smirk.“Amusing you.”





	

Guzma was an idiot.

It sounds harsh because - well, it _is_ harsh. There is no beating around the bush. There are plenty of worse things you could call him that you think about often enough, but you hold back and bite your tongue before any of it slips out of your mouth and out toward him. He’s already irrational in the majority of the things he did so you didn’t need to speak up and make it worse, but at least everything he did was all out of spite. Something you could at least _respect_. Having your dreams smashed and retaliating by gathering a group of punk children together to start bringing down “chaos” all over Alola? You’ll mark that down as goals for now. If _only_ you could be that petty.

But again, he’s irrational. So you had to wonder what he was doing at Po Town again. According to his parents at least he’d wandered off in that direction. With a great amount of worry and politeness, they’d asked you if you could go find him so at least he could be home for dinner on time. 

The poor lovely couple had no idea what their son had actually done - in fact denied any claims about his involvement with Team Skull wholesomely - but whatever comforted their fragile precious image of the aspiring young boy you’re sure they clung onto.

It’s somehow _still_ pouring rain around Po Town, so you’re relieved the moment you reach the mansion. As expected and promised by Guzma himself, Team Skull was gone. Their marks were left though, set in stone with neon spray paint. The entire town itself still was vacant, dreary, and most of all, _dark_. Literally, you could barely see a thing. You should have thought about bringing a flashlight with you. God, how could you have forgotten about bumping into the shoulders of random grunts while trying to find the lead idiot himself? Not to mention tripping over every little damn soda can those messy kids threw around.

“Guzma!”

You shout, desperately searching for even at least a speck of light in the ruined mansion, but all there was to offer was the split second of light you got whenever lightning flashed outside the window. You shivered, feeling the rain water beginning to soak into your skin, making your clothes feel tighter. It was cold.

Nice. So you can become the Champion of Alola but can’t be smart enough to prepare to trek an abandoned mansion.

Oh. Right. Didn’t you just shout his name? Was there a reply? Dammit, you weren’t paying attention.

“Guzma!” You try again, trying to listen closely over the pounding rain for a reply. If there was one, you didn’t hear it.

You could always leave his ass here, turn around and leave, but that guilt would gnaw away at you. You couldn’t just leave him here. It’s possible he could be sulking again about the fact that another plan of his was ruined, but you were better then his pettiness. You could always suck it up and travel the mansion. Yeah! You’ll do just that. If you trip over anything, then, well, you suppose it would just be a version two of your first adventure in here.

You checked all of the rooms first. All of them were empty, though all of their trash was left behind. Not to mention all of the graffiti that was likely going to stain the walls and floors forever. It would take some seriously good paint remover to get all of this out. That is if anyone comes back to claim the town and try to rebuild it. No doubt that the kahunas were already discussing that with one another, and surely they might make the former Team Skull themselves clean it all up so they could begin rebuilding for an even better Po Town.

You checked the upper level of the mansion, sweeping the places you could reach, and when you came up fruitless, you began to pick through your thoughts…

There’s only one place he’d be. But why go in that room? It’s pointless. It’s got nothing left for him other then a memory of what he used to be.

But dammit, you tripped on two empty wrappers and slipped on water so far in this mansion, so to hell with the thought of giving up now. You’ll grab the dumbass by his ear and drag him out of this mansion, slap him on the hand and send him home. If he makes a run for it, maybe his dinner would still be hot by the time he gets there. And hell, if he gives you puppy dog eyes and a good long “please” you might even join him for dinner.

The roof is even worse. The water has drenched through the wood they used to build a pathway over to the other window. You try not to look down at what would definitely be a sudden death and start walking across carefully. They’re drenched to the point they don’t even creak like they did the first time you walked on them, which makes you even more nervous that they might give way any second now, but when you step on the window ledge safely, you let out a breath you weren’t even aware you were holding in.

That room is just dead ahead.

You make no big scene of it, simply walking across the distance between the window and the door and grabbing the knob, pushing open the door as rushed as you could.

Your mouth was parted to say his name again, but lightning flashed right outside of the window, lighting up the room, surprising you.

It was empty.

…Did you seriously come all of this way for nothing? It’s possible he could have left already, and maybe you should have thought of that before coming all this way, but…

You see the chair. It looks elegant, probably plucked from the nicer, more expensive furniture that was in the mansion before Team Skull took over. You remember when you jokingly sat in it after Guzma high-tailed it out of the mansion one of the many times you beat him down. It was kind of funny - no, okay, it was hilarious - how that grunt ran in expecting Guzma but received you. The whole spiel about you not being his boss - god, these were just a bunch of edgy preteens who wanted something to do, weren’t they?

No. You knew better. Each grunt in Team Skull had their own story about how they ended up like they did, so it’d be best if you didn’t write each of them off like that.

The temptation was overwhelming though. You supposed it would be alright to skip down memory lane for a moment and sit down in the chair for a second or two before getting up, brush off all the dust that’ll surely cling to everything you own and then leave. Maybe check in with his parents again. Hopefully you won’t disappoint them by saying you couldn’t find him. If he wasn’t here, then he had to be at home, right?

“You’re now the leader of Team Skull. Feels good, right?”

 _Shit_.

The voice makes you scream, having not expected it to cut right through the darkness itself. When the room briefly lit up again, you felt your hands curl into fists, standing up abruptly from the stupid “throne” and walked over to him. You raised your fist for a second, and you can hear him stumble back.

“Hey, wait, I was just playin’ around! Do y’always gotta be such a brat?!”

“Did you not hear me _screaming_ your name a few minutes ago?!”

You don’t have to see his face to know Guzma’s pouting like a five year old. Stupid, childish, _idiot_ \- !

“I did. Didn’t ya hear me yellin’ back at you? I up and left here cause I was lookin’ for you.”

“You didn’t look very hard.”

“I was on the other side of the mansion!”

“Convenient, because I stood there for at least five minutes.”

Guzma scoffed. God, if you could just reach out with your fist and give him what you were going to a few seconds ago.

“Five minutes?! You say that like it’s a flippin’ cakewalk getting back to the other side of the mansion!”

“It would be a cakewalk if you just cleaned this place up already!”

“I’m trying to! Kahuna _Whatshisface_ is makin’ me either way! Don’t think I’m doing this because I want to.”

Because god forbid he act like anything other then a punkass with a big mouth (also god forbid he acknowledges he knew Kahuna Hala).

“Right, so, leaving without telling your parents what you’re doing was the right thing to do?”

It’s like talking to a child. Guzma might as well be one anyway. But the words make him stop and stutter. Through the very dim light, you can see him run a hand through the back of his hair.

“Hey now, don’t - go after my folks like that or anything. I mean. I can’t tell ‘em what I’ve been up to, yeah?”

You grin. Rubbing salt into the wound might not be the best specialty, but when he showed a weak spot, sometimes you couldn’t help but latch onto it like it was everything he had to offer. You weren’t too mean though. Just a little bit more sting on top of everything else he had done. It wasn’t like he didn’t do it to you, so you suppose it’s a fair game.

“So you _are_ ashamed.”

You can tell he definitely wants to shut your mouth by the way you can feel his glare shoot through you.

“I ain’t anything. Not anymore, at least. So let me start makin’ plans to clean up. Run home and tells my folks what I’m doing.”

“Which is…?”

“Just tell ‘em I decided to help out with the reconstruction of Po Town.”

You laugh.

“And for extra oomph, I’ll tack on ‘out of the kindness of his heart’ at the end of it. Sound good?”

He turned around at that.

“Get goin’, you brat.”

You want to, but again, dammit, you came all this way. You can tell by the way he’s looking at all the junk laying around that he’s serious about wanting to clean up and at least help out, so before he can write you off completely, you speak up again.

“Do you need anything else?”

He’s brushing his hand against the old treasure chest filled with the random things that Team Skull collected over the years. He seemed to think about his answer, because he doesn’t reply until a good few moments later, just when you’re beginning to consider he’s ignoring you.

“You can stay here and keep runnin’ that trap of yours. Y’know. To amuse me.”

“Really? I thought you wanted me to _get goin’_.”

“It’ll give me somethin’ to laugh at so don’t think too much into it.”

You wished you couldn’t but you ended up doing just that. Guzma took his feelings and caked them in a fine layer of punk rock aesthetic and edginess, so it’s a bit hard to tell what he’s feeling sometimes. You do know that he sounds rather touchy about the second sentence, like he said it in a rush. A poor excuse to cover up something he’s trying to hide.

You walk back up to the makeshift throne and sit back down. He glances up at the sound and movement.

“…What’re you doing.”

You smirk.

“Amusing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent me this request at 1 in the morning last night so i stayed up just to write it 
> 
> itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com if you want to request something. or just drop it in the comments here.


End file.
